pjacksonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Crowley
Kyle Crowley is the son of Nyx and Counseller of the Nyx cabin. Kyle's childhood was very... Unusual. His father was a bartender as well as a grandson of Demeter, but even so not much of a real father. John Crowley was 24 years old when a beautiful women named Namomi Night came in. Then, they had Kyle! Bad thing about that was that His father was the only bartender in a small town filled with alcoholics and had Kyle help around the bar starting at a young age. He was often bullied at a young age in school for having ADHD and Dyslexia but that stoped when he began attracting girls and playing sports. It seemed out of the blue to him when he was attacked by hell hounds. He was completely convinced it was just some really big, fancy prank, but when one of the hell hounds sent him flying into an alleyway and his hadows came to life like spears stabing and slaughtering the hellhounds, he know something must've been up. Luckily, a sytr was able to a get him out of the school. He was shipped off to Camp Half-Blood. When given the option of staying there year-round, he eagerly accepted - though he didn't admit it, he was way too scared that another hell hound incident would happen if he continued to live with his dad. However, he makes a point to send letters whenever possible. PersonalityEdit Personality Very witty and always cracking jokes, optimistic, talkative, sweet, motivated, cheerful, yer very calm. Kyle is an all-around good guy. Shares a flaw with Zeus, a ladies man to the extreme(in short reeeeeeealy gets around) leading to easely distracted. Connects well with younger campers. A "forgive and forget" kind of guy, never holding grudges. Has a HUGE appetite. Usually fails to follow orders/strategies, following his own plan (usually leading to either victory or defeat) or just does what he wants to win. Hides his true emotions with humor and wit. Little to no morals - he'd go streaking if the thought suddenly popped into his mind. Gets an average of about four or five hours of sleep a night - he can never sleep for more than six. Rather than just getting a haircut, he keeps his hair out of his face with a black band. Kyle will never hit a girl including female monsters. AppearanceEdit Appearance Kyle has thin coal black hair that's always left long in a black band. His eyes are twinkling gold color, and he is very tall and lean. He’s also very good looking. His skin is on the olive side. Kyle tends to wear a white chimese, a blood red vest, black slacks, cowboy boots, and both weapons his mother Nyx gave him a black hited saber on his hip and a poleax called an alabarda Kyle can pull out of his shadow. Abilities and SkillsEdit Abilities and Skills OffensiveEdit *#Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; along with controling the shadows similarly to tentacles and knives. DefensiveEdit *#Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. *#Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. * PassiveEdit *#Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. *#Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day *#Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained unlike children of other gods, children of Nyx are capable of shadow traveling though their own shadows. TraitsEdit #Children of Nyx, tend to prefer the dark RelationshipsEdit Possessions RelationshipsEdit Relationships Category:Demi God